Consumers of digital media content may discover new content for consumption via a variety of mechanisms. For example, some mechanisms involve a user actively seeking media via preexisting listings, such as by consulting an electronic programming guide. Other approaches may involve tracking a user's media consumption behavior, and then providing recommendations that relate to content consumed by the user.